Friends
by fanofhc
Summary: Starsky and Hutch are caught by a deranged man. Warnings apply  so please read warnings. STORY COMPLETE and Epilogue is up.    Thank you for your kind reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Friends

By fanofhc

Characters don't belong to me, and there is no profit being made.

Warning: This is a dark dealing with male rape. If the topic offends you, please do not read. It will not be overly graphic but it is intense. I've long since been interested in the strength of the relationship between S&H and have written this story to try to highlight this. Although a dark topic, I have tried to show the depth of their relationship and how much they care and help each other. It's a dark way to do this but it was intentional and I try to focus on the positives at the end.

However, the subject may be offensive to some, so please be warned. I initially posted this as M but realised reading other stories on the site that this really isn't more than a T since it's not overly graphic and is certainly no more explicit than some of the other T stories on the site. However, the topic is what it is, and so if you are uneasy about this topic, please do not read.

CHAPTER ONE

"Hutch, you're seriously weird, ya know that don't ya?" Starsky gave a mock shudder as he looked at partner who was trying to hide his amusement.

"Well, Starsk, I don't know why you think it's weird to eat healthy. It's your body, I guess and if you want to end up pensioned off with heart troubles, then keep on with your appalling eating habits." Hutch shrugged, knowing full well that he'd never convince Starsky of the need to eat good food. It was a long running joke between them.

"I ain't gonna end up with heart troubles. You're gonna nag me to death before that happens." Starsky glared at his partner. "But it's your birthday, blintz, and if you wanna eat at that rabbit food joint, then we'll do it. Just don't expect me to eat anythin' revoltin', and be ready to go to Huggy's afterwards. I'll be starvin' by the end of the evenin'."

Hutch grinned. It wasn't his birthday for another week but he wanted to go to the opening of a new health food restaurant. It had taken all his powers of persuasion to get Starsky to agree to go, and even now, it was going to be a compromise situation.

The first half of the evening at Misty's and the second half at Huggy's Bar and Grill. He'd received an invitation to attend the official opening and was keen to investigate it. His current girlfriend was a stewardess and out of town, so he was left with his very reluctant, junk-food loving friend.

"Okay, Starsk, whatever you want is fine. You might be surprised with the good food… Okay, okay…" Hutch broke off, laughing at the expression on Starsky's face. "I give up. I promise we can go to Huggys after."

"You betcha we can go there. I must be out of my mind goin' to a place like Mistys. Never say I don't do anythin' for ya, blintz."

"No, Starsk, I'd never say that." Hutch grew unexpectedly serious. He knew Starsky would do anything for him, as he would for Starsky. It was a given- an understanding they had, that required no words. Every now and again they were reminded of this. Their many crises brought this home to them, but in their day-to-day lives, they rarely spoke about it. Hutch suddenly wanted to be serious, to say that he understood, but his volatile partner had already changed subject, and was discussing his plans to woo Huggy's new waitress. Behind Huggy's back of course, since Huggy never approved of his staff dating his customers. Starsky and Hutch were no exception, but Susie was a real knock-out and Starsky deemed her worthy of the effort. The moment of seriousness between them had passed.

Starsky was staring at the menu with horror.

"Hutch, this ain't food, this is…. I dunno, but it sure ain't food."

"Will you keep your voice down, Starsk? This is a nice restaurant." Hutch had grimaced when he saw the menu, knowing that his partner would complain long and loud, and he was.

"Nice restaurant for what, Hutch? Rabbits? What can I eat? Don't have any burgers, or burritos and what the hell is this?" Starsky pointed at the selection called ratatouille.

"Egg plant, Starsk. It's very nice…"

"Egg plant? God, Hutch, you've got some weird tastes." Starsky shook his head over the menu. "I can't eat anythin' here. You eat, and I'll wait 'til after. Maybe I can get some bread."

Hutch wasn't surprised at Starsky's pronouncement but he sighed and looked at him.

"Don't think I'm gonna hurry, just because you're turning your nose up at perfectly good food." Hutch kept reading the menu.

"Fine. I'm gonna find the john. I assume this place has one?" Starsky got up to look around. He saw the sign and walked towards it, hoping his hunger would hold off until they got to Huggys. There was certainly nothing on the menu that appealed

to him. He was unaware of the man who got up to follow him and Hutch was too busy talking to the waitress to notice.


	2. Chapter 2

Same disclaimers apply, and same warnings. Dark story ahead.

Thank you for your kind comments!

CHAPTER TWO

Starsky washed his hands and turned around to find a tall, thin man staring at him. There was something in the stare that made him uneasy but he shrugged it off. The man was standing at the door, blocking his way.

"Uh, excuse me…" The man stepped to the side, still with the same cold stare boring into him. Starsky started to walk past him but was taken by surprise when his arm was grabbed and he was pushed forcefully face first into the wall. Being startled, he was knocked off balance easily and found himself against the wall, with his arm being jerked roughly upwards, holding him in place. Before he could react further, he felt the prick of a needle in his neck and he sank to the ground, unconscious.

The bathroom was located out the back of the restaurant and Starsky's assailant had come prepared. He poured whisky over the prone body and hoisted him up. To any observer, Starsky would appear and smell drunk. He was dragged out, with the assailant smiling in apology at the waiters.

"I'll just take him out the back so you don't get embarrassed." Without waiting for a reply, he continued to drag Starsky through the back and out to where his van was waiting. He opened the door and threw his victim down, tying his wrists and ankles quickly, and gagging and blindfolding him. He knew Starsky would be out cold for hours yet but there was no sense in taking any risks.

"Now, Detective Starsky, I've been waiting a long time for this. You and your arrogant partner are going to pay for what you did to me. Now we'll just wait out here for him to come looking for you."

---

Hutch finished chatting up the waitress and looked at his watch. Starsky was taking a very long time. He looked around but there was no sign of him. He started to feel uneasy, remembering the Italian restaurant where Starsky got shot. Telling himself he was being silly and worrying unnecessarily, he made his way to the back of the restaurant and the bathroom. No Starsky. He walked back out again, looking to see if Starsky had found himself a waitress to chat up, but there was no sign of him.

"Excuse me, sir, can I help you?" A waiter approached him.

"Ah, yes, I'm looking for my friend. He came to the bathroom but he seems to have vanished. He's about 5 foot 6, dark, curly hair, has blue eyes…."

"I saw a man helping a drunk out the back. Couldn't see his eyes but he had dark curly hair. He was definitely drunk, and there was a strong aroma of alcohol."

Hutch frowned. He knew Starsky hadn't been drunk and he didn't like the sound of what he'd just been told. He pushed past the waiter and made his way outside. The back alley was dark and quiet, with only a van parked. Hutch was tense as he

walked past the trash cans. Something felt wrong and his instincts as a cop were flashing warning signals in his mind. He walked over to the van, instinctively reaching for his gun.

"I wouldn't do that, Hutchinson!" Hutch whirled around at the voice coming from behind him. "Just move nice and slow to the van, if you want to see your partner again, that is."

Hutch tensed at the words, knowing Starsky must be in the van. There only seemed to be one voice. He whirled around, pulling his gun at the same time, but he had no chance. The searing pain of a bullet hit his shoulder and the last thing he was

aware of before losing consciousness was being lifted and dragged to the van. He blacked out, unaware of Starsky also in the van, or of the chaos of people shouting as they were driven away.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your kind reviews! I try to reply to reviews but if I don't, then please forgive me. I am experiencing some computer difficulties at present.

PLEASE READ: Same disclaimers and warning! Dark story ahead, so don't continue if you will be offended. Sexual violence references ahead. As stated earlier, it will not be overly graphic but it is intense, and may offend some readers. I'm very aware this will not appeal to all readers but it is a story I wanted to write.

If you do continue, then we have some angst ahead and some nice comfort at the end. The story is complete but I keep changing my mind about some aspects of it. I hope I am fixing the consistency and flow but it is hard to see clearly when you work so closely with something so please forgive any mistakes and please feel free to let me know.

CHAPTER THREE

Starsky woke up, completely disoriented and confused, lying on a cold hard surface. As consciousness returned, he was unnerved at first by the fact he couldn't see anything, but he soon realized he'd been blindfolded and gagged, with his wrists and ankles bound tightly. An experimental wriggle provided no relief as he'd been very securely secured.

_What the?_ Starsky tried to recall how he'd fallen into this situation. His last coherent memory was going to the john in the restaurant. Hutch! He struggled harder at the thought of his doubtless frantic partner, but his bonds were tight and he soon tired himself out with the effort. He finally had to give up, and he lay on the floor wondering what was going to happen to him. Who had grabbed him and what did they have planned. _Going to the john seems to bring me nothing but bad luck_, he mused. Memories of his abduction by Marcus started to flood back and brought back a renewed determination to escape. He started twisting his wrists against but it was useless and he was painfully aware of his wrists starting to bleed.

--

Hutch hadn't regained consciousness since he'd been abducted and he was tied securely, even though he was incapable of movement. His shoulder was bleeding badly but he was thankfully unaware of his plight and that he and his partner were both being held in the same room, both injured, Hutch badly, trapped and helpless.

--

Dobey was going out of his mind as he listened to the reports of the abductions. Witnesses had heard the gun shot and had seen an injured man being dragged in the van and taken away. Dobey had been called in when the uniformed officers recognized Starsky's car. Whoever had planned this had got it down to the finest detail. Two of his best detectives caught and no sign or clue as to who was responsible. He shuddered at the sight of the blood on the ground.

"JAMES GUNTHER!" Dobey bellowed, "He's in prison!"

"Yes Captain Dobey but the word is out that he still wants them both dead. He certainly still has the influence to set this up." Baker continued. Dobey knew he was partly right. Gunther did have the influence and it had to have been set up by someone with power, or at least with a conniving mind. It didn't make sense though. It wasn't like Gunther to play games - he went for straight hits like he had a few years ago with his attempt on Starsky's life. It had nearly been successful and had taken Starsky a long time to recover. Gunther certainly hated both detectives enough to want them dead but this entire scenario had a cat and mouse feel to it. Why take them both? It showed a certain cunning and planning. It couldn't have been a random attack for neither Starsky nor Hutch would have been taken by surprise easily. His boys had been abducted and it seemed that someone had specific plans for them.

Dobey went back over the files to check on the long list of enemies.

Simon Marcus and his goons. Marcus certainly played games but there was nothing to indicate that his followers were still at large. He'd been in prison for many years and Dobey had doubts that his drugged-out followers were capable of carrying out such an elaborate abduction. All in all, Dobey doubted that it was these lunatics responsible.

Ben Forrest had the influence, even though he was in jail, and he was certainly capable of playing games and would have people able to help him. Didn't have a grudge against Starsky but if he thought he could hurt Hutch by getting Starsky, then he wouldn't hesitate. Definite possibility.

George Prudholme was definitely sick enough to play games with them. He detested Starsky but had always sought to hurt him in a more roundabout way, by killing people around him, like his fiancee. Made sense that he would grab Hutch too, but somehow Dobey couldn't quite accept him as the culprit.

The list went on and on. His boys had certainly made themselves some enemies over the years. No-one really jumped out at him and he sighed, wishing that he could start the day over.

----

The man looked at the restrained figures of Starsky and Hutch. Hutch appeared to be badly hurt, with the blood flowing from his shoulder, but Starsky was wriggling.

Watching the struggling Starsky, his mind was full of revenge. They were going to pay for what they had done - sending him to jail. It had ruined his life and he'd only survived by dreaming of his revenge against the two cops who'd arrested him. It had been worth waiting and biding his time, for he now had them both at his mercy. It had been a relatively minor charge of drug possession but the abuse he'd suffered had nearly destroyed him. He still hadn't quite worked out what he would do to Starsky and Hutch, but they would pay for it all. When he'd inherited his grandfather's house, he knew it would provide the ideal hideaway for him and would be a good prison for the hated cops. He looked at the prone figure of Hutch. He was starting to worry that the blond detective would die before he was punished. He didn't want him to die, not without suffering first.

It was time to get acquainted with Starsky again. He walked over to him and put his hand on the blindfold, smiling as he felt Starsky stiffen under his touch, suddenly getting an idea for revenge. Why not? He'd be able to prolong the revenge for

as long as he wanted. He'd suffered greatly in his prison, and so would his prisoner. He pulled the blindfold up so his prisoner could see him. Starsky blinked his eyes, not immediately recognizing his captor who was grinning so evilly at him.

"Hello, Detective Starsky. Nice to see you again." He leaned over Starsky, suddenly realizing that Starsky hadn't recognized him. The spurt of anger this engendered was soon over for he fully intended to punish the cops who'd ruined his life. "You don't recognise me do you? Never mind, we'll soon get to know each other. You and your partner ruined my life!" With the last words, he grabbed Starsky's head and turned him, forcing him to look at his bleeding partner. He instinctively tried to move forward but his ropes were still uncomfortably firm. His feeble attempt made his captor laugh.

"Now, now, Detective Starsky. I wouldn't be so stupid as to untie you would I. Not yet anyway. Just to remind you who I am, my name is Derek Jackson and you and your partner arrested me for possession of drugs. I went to jail for three years…three very long and painful years…." Jackson's hands started stroking Starsky's face. "Do you know what it's like in prison? Do you know what they do to you?" He leaned right over and breathed into the now terrified and appalled Starsky. The hands continued with their rubbing and stroking of Starsky's face, holding his head to prevent him moving. But the anger was building in Starsky, as well as the fear, and he started to buck wildly with his legs and kick out with his bound legs. But Jackson merely laughed at his victim. With renewed determination, Starsky wrenched his head away from the hands holding him and he rolled away. But he didn't get far and he soon felt himself being pulled back and forced onto his back and held him there. Starsky's face held an expression of revulsion, anger and terror as he glared up at his captor. For a few moments no-one moved. Jackson just leered at him as he started to unbutton Starky's shirt. Starsky started to tremble, please God, no not this….he bit back a sob as his shirt was unbuttoned. The hands started stroking his chest, pinching him, the face leaned into Starsky's face, breathing hard and whispering to him. The hands continued on their relentless journey, stroking and rubbing.

"You're gonna pay pig and you're gonna regret arresting me!" the hands moved down, leaving Starsky sick, terrified and humiliated - his partner could be dying next to him, but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't even save himself. He couldn't stop the gasp of horror, muffled by the gag, as the hands reached the top of his jeans and his belt was removed very slowly and deliberately. The bile rose in his throat but he knew he was powerless to prevent his captor doing what he wanted. He could and would fight with everything in him but the ropes held him firmly.

"You're not enjoying this, pig, are you? It's so much worse in prison. You only have me to deal with. In prison there are lots of people who want a piece of you." Starsky tried to blank his mind as he felt his jeans and briefs being pulled down to his

knees leaving him exposed and vulnerable. He started to struggle, trying to hide the fact he was trembling with terror, but his efforts just made Jackson laugh.

"I haven't started yet, Starsky. You're trembling so much and trying to fight me. There's no point in fighting this." Starsky braced himself as he felt the intrusive hands touching him, and he tried to wrench away again, his movements still limited by the tight ropes. Jackson had no need to try to stop him and was enjoying watching his vain attempts, knowing his prisoner wasn't going to get far. Starsky hated the fact he was trembling, he didn't want his captor to get any satisfaction from his terror. He flinched as the man leaned into him and started to nuzzle his face, the heat from his breath unbearable.

Oh God, Starsky tried to fight back his nausea. He tried to move his head away from the intrusion, but Jackson lay his weight on him effectively pinning him and the hands which had been exploring his body now came to his face to hold him firmly.

Starsky closed his eyes, not wanting to see the cold and empty eyes of his assailant.

"LOOK AT ME, YOU PIG!" He screamed into Starsky's face. "YOU'LL LEARN TO OBEY ME!" Starsky stubbornly kept his eyes closed. He did not want to give an inch to Jackson. The blow which struck his face was sudden and vicious, followed by another one and Starsky's head was buzzing. But Starsky was nothing if not stubborn and he was determined to keep his eyes closed. He only opened them when he felt hands going around his neck in a throttle hold and he started to choke. He was forced to open his eyes and stare up at the madman.

"Prison is a terrible place Starsky, they do terrible things to you. Of course it helps if you have a friend, but it takes awhile to find one. We may become friends, but we may not….It's up to you."

After a few dreadful seconds, the grip was released, leaving Starsky panting for breath. Jackson observed the terror in Starsky's eyes with pleasure and Starsky shivered again, still shaking as the hands continued on with their rough, intimate exploration of his body. For a few minutes he lay helplessly as he recovered from nearly being choked. But as the hands continued with their assault, the anger started to build up in him again and he started to buck wildly, yelling into his gag. But Jackson was persistent and still enjoying the resistance Starsky was showing. He was going to enjoy winning this battle of wills and part of the pleasure was going to be because it was not going to be an easy battle. He leaned down again, letting his mouth trace the scars on Starsky's chest and abdomen despite Starsky's increasingly desperate movements.

"This didn't kill you, eh superman? But this might. You'll want to die at first, and some do die. I wanted to die, but I lived, perhaps for this moment. Some enjoy it and some just give in to it. If you're nice, I might let you live. I hadn't considered letting you live before, as I just wanted to kill you but this could be fun. It's been a long time since I've had a friend." He was thoroughly enjoying Starsky's horror and discomfort as his hands continued their probing of his victim's wriggling body.

"You'll live, Starsky. I can see you're tough. You need to know this is what happens in prison. Of course you never know when or if it will happen, 'cause you're just a plaything for the big boys." Starsky was sick to his stomach as his captor unexpectedly stopped and walked away, leaving him shaking badly with his jeans and briefs around his knees, shirt open, terrified about the violation he'd already suffered and terrified about Hutch who seemed to be badly hurt. He looked over at his still unconscious partner and prayed as he'd never prayed before, pulling frantically but uselessly at his restraints, sobbing with frustration and fear.


	4. Chapter 4

Same disclaimers apply. I don't own Starsky and Hutch and no profit is being made.

Same warnings apply! This is a dark story with sexual violence. Please do not read if you are offended.

CHAPTER FOUR

Starsky lost all track of time, finally exhausting himself with fighting his restraints. Despite his desperate efforts, the ropes had remained in place, although they seemed to have loosened slightly. Attempts to work out where they were being held were fruitless. All he could determine was that they were in a dark basement somewhere and it could be anywhere. Escape seemed to be an elusive dream, although he persisted pulling on the ropes, ignoring the pain as they cut into his wrists. Strength of will and determination kept him going and the focus of his concentration was such that he didn't hear the footsteps returning. He was startled badly when the rough stroking started again, the hands intent on hurting him as they pinched and prodded and teased.

He winced as they made their way down his body.

"You don't like this much do you? Being played with and I've barely started!" Jackson untied the ankle restraints and Starsky immediately tried to kick out at him. It was difficult with his jeans impeding him, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to go down easily.

"Now, now that's not too friendly." Jackson leaned down and breathed into Starsky's face. He grabbed his throat and squeezed hard, enjoying Starsky's struggle for breath.

"You have to understand what happens in prison so you think twice about sending some poor kid down again. Not that you'll be arresting anyone again. Even if you don't die, I think I'll keep you as my friend for awhile." Starsky started to choke as the strangle-hold tightened around his neck, and stars started flashing before his eyes. He could only lie there as Jackson's other hand made its way down his body, laughing evilly as he continued the torment.

Starsky tried to blank his mind against the probing and invasive hands but it was proving impossible. The touching was relentless and unforgiving, oblivious to his wriggling and struggling. After an interminable time, the hands released him, and moved down his legs, grasping his jeans and briefs. Starsky went wild as he realized his jeans were about to be removed and he started kicking out wildly in desperation. His wrist restraints were still on but he knew he had to fight with all he had. Jackson just laughed as he grabbed the flailing legs, easily pulling the clothes off.

Oh God, Hutch, I don't think I can survive this…. Starsky had never felt so helpless or vulnerable in his life as struggled for his life and he was yelling abuse into his gag.

Jackson laughed again at the attempts. "You can't escape from me, Starsky. I own you, and you're going to admit you belong to me before long. I'm going to really enjoy taking you and making you my friend."

Starsky forced himself to ignore the mocking words as he continued to struggle. Was it better not to fight or resist? He had to live if he had any chance of helping Hutch. Hutch….he had to help Hutch….

"You gettin' used to the fact you belong to me, Starsky?" Jackson had moved slightly away from his shivering and struggling captive and was watching him carefully. He could see from the desperate expression in Starsky's eyes that he was still trying to work out an escape and it excited him greatly. There was no sign of Starsky giving up and it was going to make his victory even sweeter. The fight was half the fun, and the other half would be taking this arrogant cop until he wasn't arrogant any more. Suddenly an idea hit him. He knew how close the detectives were and he wondered if he could make it work for him. Starsky wasn't going to be easy, but his weakness was his partner. He grinned as he spoke to Starsky.

"We could come to an arrangement maybe, as you probably want your partner to live. I told you we could be friends and we can be."

Starsky forced himself to remain very still as Jackson straddled his chest. What now? Friends?

"Do ya like this? This is what they do in prison, only they're rougher than me. I'm gonna be gentle if you let me and we'll be friends. I wanted to kill you but this might be so much better. …If you cooperate that is." Starsky lay still as Jackson started to breathe into his face again. As he felt Jackson's mouth nuzzling into his neck, the nausea rose in his stomach again. NO, I can't do this…. Starsky thought desperately as he started to struggle. Every instinct he possessed kicked in, rebelling against the close contact of this madman.

"Do you want your partner to live or not?" Jackson's menacing voice penetrated Starsky's terrified mind and he lay still.

"If you let me have you and don't fight, then maybe I'll help your partner."

Starsky stared into Jackson's expressionless eyes. He doesn't mean it! Starsky felt sick as he realized what Jackson was saying. Jackson would and could take him anytime he wanted but he was asking him not to fight. If he thought it would save Hutch then he wouldn't, but how could he trust this maniac? His moods were changeable and volatile. He closed his eyes, praying for help. He was startled when the weight lifted off him and he wondered what was going to happen.

"You have to pay for what you did to me. Both of you but it looks like your partner might die on us."

Starsky could only watch in horror as Jackson moved towards Hutch and he started yelling into his gag.

Hutch was only semi-conscious and could hear noises but was beyond comprehending what was happening. He gasped with pain as his injured shoulder was grabbed but it was momentary only, he soon lost consciousness.

Starsky went insane at the deliberate cruelty towards his unconscious partner but Jackson just watched with amusement as Starsky struggled over to them.

"Starsky, you seem upset. Do you want me to help him?" Jackson grinned as he spoke.

Starsky nodded frantically.

"Will you stay with me and be my friend?" Jackson looked at Starsky thoughtfully. "What exactly does he mean to you, will you beg me for his life?"

Starsky nodded again. Anything to help his partner. Nothing but Hutch's life mattered to Starsky, if this was what it took, then so be it.

Jackson looked at the shaking and vulnerable Starsky. He had wanted them both dead but it didn't seem right that Hutch should die without knowing why, without suffering. Maybe him knowing about Starsky and knowing that his partner had stayed with him willingly to save his life would be sufficient punishment. It was an idea which had started to form in his mind, and was starting to appeal to him. He'd make sure that Hutch knew everything, he'd send photos of him playing with Starsky and that could be a good punishment for the blond detective. He'd make sure that Hutch knew that Starsky suffered greatly and he could always grab him later. He liked it and he liked the idea of keeping Starsky around for awhile. He was having more fun than he thought he would. He hadn't planned on it happening this way, or this particular punishment, but he was enjoying it and this would effectively destroy them both.

Leaning over, he pulled Starsky's gag down.

"Beg, pig, beg" he couldn't resist making Starsky beg. The arrogant cop deserved to be brought down.

"Please, I beg you to save my partner." Starsky ran his tongue around his dry lips.

"You'll stay with me and be my friend?"

"Yes." Starsky was curt and his captor looked at him thoughtfully.

"Prove it!" Jackson demanded.

Starsky looked blank, unsure of what his tormentor wanted.

"You and I are going to be friends, but you need to prove to me that you won't fight."

Jackson reached out to grab Starsky's face and held it firmly and pulled him slowly up so he was standing. He leaned in close, enjoying Starsky's fear.

"You promise you won't fight…" He whispered into Starsky's ear. Starsky forced himself to remain very still as the hands roamed freely over his body and pulled him close. "You'll let me do what I want…"

Starsky nodded slightly, trying not to flinch as Jackson's mouth closed over his. For less than a second he wondered if he could do what he was being asked without fighting but remembering Hutch reminded him that yes he could. Hutch was worth it; he would do anything for Hutch and he was about to prove that. Using all his self control, he remained in place as Jackson deepened the kiss. He closed his mind to what was happening and the horror of what he was facing. Hutch….he had to help Hutch. Finally Jackson drew back, staring at Starsky's dazed expression.

"You'll have to do better than that, my friend. But I guess it might take you awhile to recognize the reality of your new life."

Without warning, Jackson grabbed the shirt and ripped it off Starsky, leaving him completely naked. Starsky just stood there as he felt himself being eyed off.

Jackson smirked at the once arrogant Starsky. He wasn't looking too arrogant as he stood in front of him trembling. But as devastated as Starsky was, he had one final plea to make.

"Please……Hutch….you promised……" He already felt destroyed and humiliated and his ordeal had hardly begun. But if the price of keeping Hutch alive was being kept by this madman, then he'd have to pay it.

Jackson just stared at Starsky coldly.

"What do you want? I've begged…" Starsky hated the fact his voice was trembling but he had to do this, he had to save Hutch.

"Okay, my friend, I'll make sure your partner gets help. Get down."

Starsky awkwardly sank to his knees and then allowed himself to fall backwards. Jackson grabbed the rope again, retying his ankles tightly.

"I don't want you running away now, do I, not when we're going to be such good friends." Jackson pulled the gag back up, leaving him completely immobilised and silenced. Starsky was almost numb with the horror of what had happened, and what he was facing, but he knew it was Hutch's only chance. He knew now he had none. He turned his head to watch his partner being dragged up, and tears filled his eyes. He knew he wouldn't see Hutch again. He lay there cold and shivering, and praying he wouldn't live through the inevitable but knowing that he probably would be kept alive until his assailant got bored with him, or simply hurt him too badly. He lay there, trying to concentrate on better times.

5


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for the delay – real life has been a pain and I also got into a bit of a mess with this story. To help get out of the mess, I am reposting Chapter 5 which has been revised – partly to help me with the next part and partly to fix up a couple of inconsistencies and some repetition.

Thank you for your PMs – please know that despite the delays, the story will be continued, and is actually finished. It's just that once I looked at it more closely, I realized it needed a lot of work and cutting and pasting endlessly has affected the flow. Chapter 6 will be posted very shortly after this one.

Same disclaimers as before – no profit being made and S&H do not belong to me unfortunately.

WARNINGS! Same warnings – sexual violence ahead and it is a dark story. If the topic offends please do not read.

CHAPTER FIVE

Hutch had been dragged out to the car after he'd passed out, but as he was pushed into the back seat he started to revive slightly. His shoulder felt like it was on fire and he knew he was in trouble but his pain-filled mind was blurring his memories.

"Starsk…." He whispered.

"Nah, you'd better forget about your miserable partner…he's mine now…." Words floated over Hutch. "He agreed to stay with me to save your miserable life, and he's going to be my friend…" Even in Hutch's confusion, the words were ominous and he tried to push himself up, almost passing out again as the pain lanced through him.

"Forget it, Hutchinson. You're not going anywhere. I'm gonna dump you and leave you to die…but it could be worse, you could be in Starsky's position…." The evil laugh left Hutch cold.

"He's not gonna have much fun with me, not to start with, but we'll soon be friends…I'd send you photos but not sure you'll make it. Maybe I'll send them to your precinct so that all your cop buddies will know what's happened to Starsky. How he agreed to stay with me so you'd be safe. Okay, enough talk, here's a good spot to leave you. Maybe your body will be found, maybe it won't." The car stopped and Hutch felt his legs grabbed and pulled out.

Feeling sick and dizzy from the blood loss, he fell to the ground without resistance as he was pulled out of the car, groaning as Jackson pulled him up again and started dragging him away from the road.

"Now, now, Hutchinson. Don't worry, you might be found but if you're not, you'll never know." Jackson laughed again as he dropped Hutch to the ground.

"Do you want to know what I'm going back to do now? I'm going to have some fun with your partner. Do you know why? You bastards ruined my life by sending me to jail. You don't remember me, do you? It was a minor charge of possession and it ruined my life. Three years of hell! It doesn't matter that you don't remember me. All you need to know is that you're going to pay for sending me to jail, especially Starsky. You've got off a bit lightly, Hutchinson."

Hutch flinched as Jackson leaned down and stroked his face.

"I wish I could keep you round for a bit longer but it's better this way. You see, Starsky promised to stay with me if I let you go. You must be worth a lot to him…" Jackson chuckled as he watched Hutch trying frantically to get up. He easily pushed him back down again. "Gotta go, he's waiting for me and he's probably kind of anxious by now."

Hutch shook his head in an attempt to clear it as the footsteps departed. He was appalled at the cruel words, and the stroking of his face made him quite ill. God, Starsk, what are you going through? . Using all of his failing strength, he managed to roll onto his stomach. He needed to get help, and most of all, he needed to get help for his partner. The image of Starsky gave him strength as he started his laborious crawl back down the alley.

---

Starsky remained very still after the footsteps left. He was deeply shocked by the intimate kiss and molestation he'd already endured. His body was sore from the probing, pinching hands and he was having trouble dealing with the fact he was so helpless. The thought of never seeing Hutch again was devastating, but he couldn't regret begging for his life. He'd do whatever it took to save his partner, and a shudder went through him as he realized he was about to prove that. He'd actually promised not to fight back and had let the lunatic pervert kiss him. As the reality sank in, so did the reaction, and he found himself shaking badly. How could he bear it, already he was so traumatized, and it would get so much worse. Trying to shift his mind from his grim future, he thought about his partner and best friend, although the word friend brought bile into his throat. Surely Jackson hadn't been serious about keeping him and making him his friend. But as he pictured the leering face, he knew his captor was insane and there was no reasoning with him. Denial wasn't going to work, he was in deep trouble. He choked back a sob as he curled himself into a ball, both to keep some warmth from escaping his increasingly cold body, and trying to forget that he was completely naked.

The one positive for Starsky was the knowledge his partner was safe. Maybe, just maybe, he'd managed to save him. He just hoped Hutch would never know about his degradation and what had happened to him. Hopefully his body would never be found, that is if he was even killed. Starsky blinked back the tears as he recalled Jackson didn't plan on killing him immediately, and what was going to happen if he never did. The thought of being a plaything to this pervert chilled him to the bone and as he lay there contemplating what was going to happen, he decided he'd just have to provoke Jackson into killing him. Hutch, please forgive me, but I can't live through this. He thought back to the last time he'd talked to Hutch. It had been at the healthy restaurant and he'd given him a hard time about his weird eating habits and Hutch had responded with a comment about bad eating habits being the death of him. Guess you were wrong, blintz….it's not food that's gonna kill me…It was a lifetime ago, even though he had no real idea of how long he'd been held for, it was already a lifetime and nothing could ever be the same again. Without conscious thought, Starsky started wriggling his wrists again, trying to loosen the ropes. He bit down into the gag and tried to ignore the pain from his already damaged and bleeding wrists. He couldn't give up, not yet. The thought of Jackson touching him again was enough to give him strength to continue, feeling he'd go insane if he was touched again. Please God, please let Hutch live, please let something come from this abomination. Starsky continued to pray as he worked away at the ropes. At least Hutch has been spared this horror...He was so scared, more scared than he'd ever been in his life and he needed his partner badly, but he was on his own this time, maybe for the last time. Starsky started to breathe hard and fast at the unpleasant images which were going through his mind. Overwhelming panic and horror spread through him as he heard the footsteps returning. Oh God…..


	6. Chapter 6

Same disclaimers! S&H don't belong to me and no profit is being made.

Warnings: sexual violence ahead, please don't read if the topic offends. As stated before, this is a dark story. I'm sorry to repeat the warnings but I don't want any misunderstandings.

Again, sorry for the delay.

Chapter 6

Starsky tensed as the hand started stroking the back of his neck. Even though he knew what was coming, he was filled with horror as the all too familiar stroking and pinching started.

"Starsky, you've made your wrists bleed! What a mess you're in! You're still wanting to fight and get away. Surely you haven't forgotten your promise? You need to relax and accept that you belong to me now."

Jackson glared at the quivering body which was clearly not relaxing. Starsky was nothing if not stubborn, but he wasn't going to win this battle of wills. The defiance couldn't last for long.

Starsky winced as Jackson leaned down to yell in his ear.

"You promised to be my friend! Did you forget?"

Jackson grabbed his shoulders and forced him onto his back. The stormy blue eyes stared back at him, full of defiance and hatred, even as Jackson trailed his hands down his abdomen. Jackson grinned slightly as he felt the tremors running through his captive. Defiant he may still be, but he had no doubt he was equally terrified. It was going to be good breaking this spirit.

"He'll probably be okay, Starsky. I left him where someone will find him…I was gonna take him to the hospital but I was real anxious to get back to my friend. So I'm a bit disappointed to find you not being too friendly. I told him you belonged to me now and that you'd agreed to stay with me." Jackson chuckled at the expression on Starsky's face. Hutchinson was definitely the way to get to his stubborn prisoner.

Nausea rose in Starsky as he listened to what he was being told. The lunatic had told Hutch….With strength born out of desperation, and without really thinking about his actions, Starsky rolled himself away from Jackson. It was futile of course, he was weak and still securely tied but he gained a little satisfaction from hearing Jackson curse, even as he felt himself being pulled back as Jackson lost his temper.

"You lying bastard! You're not supposed to fight, you're supposed to be my friend!" The rage exploded as he hauled Starsky up and threw him against the wall. Stunned, he slipped to the ground, only to be picked up and thrown again. This time Jackson turned him around so Starsky had his back to the wall, and pushed his arm into his neck. The brutal grip held him firmly as Jackson used his other arm to punch his stomach. The blow took Starsky's breath away, and it was quickly followed by another, but it was the vicious kick to his groin caused Starsky to pass out as the agony shot through him. Jackson released the old and watched grimly as his victim collapsed to the ground, unconscious at last.

"Starsky, you really shouldn't have done that. You made me angry and you've really got to learn that's not a good idea."

--

Hutch hadn't crawled very far before he collapsed with exhaustion. Only the knowledge that his partner was in terrible trouble had kept him going. He'd managed to crawl out from behind the garbage dumpsters but he had no idea where he was or how far he'd have to go to get help.

_Come on, keep going. Starsky needs me_….Hutch kept repeating to himself as he forced himself to crawl. But it was hard, very hard, and the world in front of him seemed to be dipping at alarming angles.

"Starsk…." He whispered as he desperately tried to claw his way forward.

"Oh man, what's this." The sound of voices penetrated through Hutch's pain.

"Help me, please…help Starsk…" He whispered.

"Don't worry, mister, we'll get help. Quick, this man's hurt. We need to call 911…"

---

Starsky was in agony as he opened his eyes. He hurt everywhere, the recent blows had aimed to cause maximum pain. Instinctively he curled into himself, ignoring the aches as he moved, the throbbing from his groin bringing tears to his eyes.

"No use trying to hide, Starsky. You're mine now and the sooner you understand that, the better it will be for you. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to or if you make me angry." Jackson knelt down so he was closer to Starsky's dazed face. He reached out to stroke him gently, grabbing his chin viciously as Starsky tried to move away.

"I don't think you're understanding me yet. You belong to me! Admit it, admit you're mine!" Jackson leaned down to breathe into Starsky's face. Despite the vicious hold on his chin, Starsky shook his head. No way was he going to admit he belonged to this fruitcake.

"You're so sure about that, are you?" Jackson's voice took on a quiet but very dangerous note.

Starsky glared at him with defiance and hatred and started yelling into his gag, struggling wildly despite his sore body protesting.

Jackson sat back to watch the desperate struggles and listened to the muffled shouts. He was rather surprised at the continual defiance his prisoner was showing and it half amused and half angered him. He'd known Starsky was tough but he was proving even stronger than he'd anticipated. He was starting to regret letting Hutchinson go, as the friendship between the detectives seemed to be the key to beating Starsky. He had enjoyed Starsky's capitulation when he'd begged for Hutchinson's life and he wanted that feeling again, for Starsky to accept his fate and not to fight. But as he watched Starsky's futile desperation, he knew he was far from ready to give in.

"You know, Starsky, I could take you now and there's not a damn thing you could do about it. You think you're so tough but what can you do to stop me? Problem is I don't want to fight you. Maybe I should take some photos and send them to Hutchinson. He's gonna want to know how much fun we've been having."

Jackson grinned at the sudden stillness his words caused.

"Yep, it's time to play"

Standing up suddenly, he walked away from the still wriggling Starsky. Starsky continued to yell abuse into his gag and tried to focus on anything but what Jackson was doing. The sound of something tearing startled him, but he couldn't see what was going on behind him. He flinched as he felt the hands on his arms but he couldn't do anything as he was hauled into a sitting position. He half collapsed forward but Jackson was unconcerned. He remained motionless in that awkward position and didn't react as his head was pulled back. But the feel of material starting to cover his eyes brought an instant reaction and he threw himself forward. No, no, he yelled into his gag but Jackson easily managed to secure the blindfold around his head tightly. Starsky shook his head violently trying to move his gag or blindfold but both held firmly.

"You're making far too much noise." Jackson then proceeded to tighten Starsky's gag. "We'll see how long you hold out against me and how long it takes for you to admit you're mine. We've got all the time in the world."

Jackson placed his hands around Starsky's throat and squeezed. "You're even going to beg me to end all this. Oh, I'm going to have such fun with you…."

Starsky hadn't thought his nightmare could be any worse but as he lay there in the dark, with hands firmly around his neck, and now unable to see anything at all, with the uncomfortable gag, he knew his life was over. A final squeeze caused him to cough before the hands released him.

He'd never give an inch to Jackson, whatever it took. As he felt the groping fingers making their way down his body, forced himself to think of better times. He had to think of anything but what was happening to him…as the probing fingers continued…his mind screamed out HUUUUUUUUUTCH!


	7. Chapter 7

Really sorry for the long delay in posting. I wrote myself into a hole with this story and am starting to dig my way out. Chapter 8 is a bit tricky too but after that posting should be much more regular. I get impatient waiting for stories so really do apologize for the delays here. I thought the story was in much better shape when I started posting but it's needed a lot of work. Thank you for your kind reviews and PMs on this difficult story. I hope I can make the trip worthwhile!

Same disclaimers: S&H do not belong to me and no profit is being made.

Same warnings: DARK story ahead containing sexual violence. Please do not read if topic offends.

Thanks to Strut for her help with fixing up repetitive words and lack of commas. Remaining mistakes are mine!

Chapter 7

Hutch opened his eyes to the all too familiar sight of white walls of a hospital room. Confused, he tried to focus and remember what had happened but his thoughts were blurred from the burning pain in his shoulder. Turning his head, he looked for the expected figure of his partner. Not seeing him made him realize very quickly that something was wrong, terribly wrong. With panic rapidly building, he turned to the other side. No, he was on his own and it wasn't right. Vague memories came back to him of being shot, of being taken in a car and dumped in an alley. Something about being dumped was worrying him but he couldn't immediately put his finger on what. A voice was talking but he couldn't quite grasp the words. The sudden dread reminded him something terrible had happened. Without thinking, Hutch struggled to sit up, nearly passing out with pain although he somehow managed to half get out of the bed. Firm hands stopped him falling, and the anxious face of Dobey was looming.

"Starsk?" Hutch whispered.

Dobey shook his head slowly. "He's not here, Hutch. We're still looking for him."

"_Nah, you'd better forget about your miserable partner…he's mine now…." _The haunting words came back to Hutch suddenly.

"_I'm gonna dump you and leave you to die…but it could be worse, you could be in Starsky's position…."_ Hutch felt his heart plummet as his memories returned.

"Cap'n, I've gotta get out of here! Starsky needs me!" Unfortunately Hutch was still weak from blood loss and it was too easy for Dobey to keep him from moving.

"I know, Ken, I know you want to find him. We all do and we've got an APB out on him. Unless you've got any firm ideas as to where you were held, or who caught you, then you should stay here and get your strength back." Dobey was firm.

"Cap'n, please. I don't remember much about what happened, but Starsky needs me!" Troubling images were passing through his mind. "You can't stop me, I'm going to look for him." Hutch glared at his captain as he tried to get out of the bed, not getting far as the dizziness overwhelmed him and he collapsed onto his back. Feeling weak didn't prevent his panic as he recalled the ominous words and he knew Starsky was in terrible trouble. His fear didn't decrease as he discovered he'd been in the hospital for nearly twelve hours and his partner had now been missing for nearly forty eight.

--

Starsky lay on his back on the cold ground, exhausted both physically from his futile attempts to escape, and exhausted emotionally from the long session with Jackson. His world had narrowed into a dark cold place, comprising of the cruel hands rubbing his body and the taunting voice of his captor. As much as he was trying to deny what was happening to him, he couldn't as he had no way to fight back, and the hands were relentless. The mocking words about his body not belonging to him anymore echoed through his mind but he refused to admit defeat. He was painfully aware that Jackson could take his body when he wanted, but he was not going to let him take anything else and he tried very hard to hold onto that thought.

Feeling sick with fear and despair, Starsky tried to focus his mind on what he'd do to Jackson if he had just a few minutes untied, and it gave him some strength. Hutch…what Hutch would do….but no, Hutch can't see me like this…Starsky couldn't bear the thought of Hutch knowing what he was going through. He bit back a sob as he thought about his partner and best friend…friend…

Jackson was enjoying his attempts to break Starsky's spirit and was amused at the determination his victim was still showing. There was no doubting Starsky's strength of will, but Jackson was in no hurry and there was no doubt Starsky was tiring. Grinning, he lay down next to his captive and breathed into his ear.

"You're mine, now Starsky, you're mine…If you weren't, I couldn't do this, could I?"

Starsky barely had a moment to brace when he felt the hand taking hold of his cock. Oh God…he fought for control as the hold gradually became tighter and he gasped into the gag as the hold became brutal. Already bruised from the earlier violence, the pain was overwhelming.

Starsky forced himself to remain very still, despising his cruel captor more than anything in the world. As the grip held, he found it increasingly difficult to think of anything other than the agony being inflicted on him, and he desperately tried to control his rapid breathing. He was unaware of the sweat starting to run down his face as Jackson continued to squeeze. Even thoughts about Hutch left his pain-filled mind. Hutch couldn't save him now…nothing could ever be the same again.

Finally Jackson released him, laughing evilly at Starsky's obvious distress as he tried to curl up again. Starsky instinctively wanting to feel a little less vulnerable ignored the pain as he curled into himself. Jackson watched him with some amusement and also some annoyance. Starsky was showing signs of exhaustion, his fighting was slowing down, but it was obvious that he wasn't ready to admit defeat.

"Are you mine?" He whispered but Starsky simply shook his head, shocked and in pain.

"Okay, then, make it hard on yourself. I don't care."

Jackson lost patience again and he grabbed Starsky by the arms, hauling him up. Starsky couldn't resist as he was lifted into a fireman's lift. Feeling ill and desperate, he could only hang there helplessly as Jackson carried him up the stairs.

"Sorry, Starsky." Jackson laughed as he jostled his prisoner. Starsky grunted as he was dropped onto his bound arms, but surprisingly the surface he landed on was soft. "We need some photos to send to your partner, Hutchinson if he's still alive…"

Starsky's heart plummeted even further. Hutch…he had to be alive…the cruel words momentarily distracting him from the other comment.

"Not too much fight in you, is there…Maybe you like this after all…." Words mocked him again, but Starsky was beyond response. In shock from all that had happened already, he was confused and disoriented. "Just wait there, friend, I'll be back…not that you know much about being my friend! You've got a lot to learn!"

It took Starsky a few moments to realize he'd been left alone. He guessed from the soft surface he was lying on a bed and he could see a little light through his blindfold. He'd obviously been moved from the basement into another part of the building. He turned to his side, partly to remove the weight off his bound arms, and partly to try to dislodge the blindfold by moving his head up and down. He then started to work away at the ropes binding his wrists and ankles. He knew it would be better if Jackson killed him outright than to continuing this cat and mouse game although he was aware his wrists were still too firmly secured. His ankles were not as tight and he was slightly heartened to feel the ropes loosen, as well as the blindfold slip down. Surely all he had to do was keep going and ignore the protests from his beaten body.

--

Hutch was extremely frustrated with his own weakness. He knew his partner needed him desperately and he was almost beside himself with worry. Terrifying images were coming to him and he knew they had to find Starsky. As memories returned, he remembered the voice of the man who'd dumped him in the alley.

"Look, Cap'n, whoever took us was after revenge. He told me…" Hutch paused, knowing he had to get it right, "He said he'd been sent down for three years for possession. We need to go back through the records and find out who fits the bill."

Dobey nodded, worried about both of his detectives. The one still missing, and the one who was barely holding it together in a hospital bed. He was very well aware of the fact that Hutch had no intention of remaining anywhere whilst his partner was missing.

"I'll go back to the precinct and start getting it organized. You wait here, Hutchinson. You'll be no good to Starsky if you collapse." Dobey spoke firmly.

Hutch sighed angrily. He knew Dobey spoke the truth, but it still went against everything in him to rest while Starsky's fate was uncertain. The problem was he was still dizzy and he knew he needed help. Fortunately he knew someone who would help him but he had to get Dobey to leave first.

Reluctantly, Hutch nodded. "You get us a name, Cap'n, and we'll go get my partner."

Dobey looked at the white-faced detective dubiously. He had a feeling Hutch was planning something but he also knew he couldn't waste any more time. Finding Starsky was of paramount importance.

"Okay, but you make sure you stay put!" With a final glance, Dobey left the room.

Waiting for a few seconds only, Hutch reached out to grab the phone.


	8. Chapter 8

Same disclaimers: S&H do not belong to me and no profit is being made.

Really sorry for the delay in posting. Real life has been a pain and this is a difficult story which I haven't wanted to rush through.

Warnings: Dark story with violence and sexual assault.

This does deal with male rape so if the topic offends, please do not read.

I truly do not wish to offend anyone but I decided to go where this story took me. For those who are reviewing and encouraging me, I wish to extend my thanks and gratitude. Things do improve after this chapter, although there is a great deal of recovery to be gone through.

Thanks to Sparkle for her great help in tidying it up.

CHAPTER 8

Huggy Bear wasted no time in getting to the hospital. Even if he'd been inclined to do so, the desperation in Hutch's voice would have prevented him from ignoring the request for help. Although tough in exterior, and very loath to admit it, he cared a great deal about Starsky and Hutch. He'd not heard of any hit out on them, but he'd put the word round with people who owed him and he was hoping to get some information about who held Starsky. But he held no great hope of finding anything in time, so his best bet was to make himself available to the blond half of the partnership. If there was any chance of Starsky surviving, it lay in his partner's determination.

More concerned about Starsky than about himself, Hutch had discharged himself against medical advice and was waiting impatiently for Huggy to arrive. There was no force on earth strong enough to stop him from trying to find his partner, not even his own weakness.

"Hey, you sure you're up to this?" Huggy asked with concern. Hutch's face was quite white and he was leaning on a wall for support.

"I'm probably better than Starsky. You got any news for me?" Hutch demanded.

Huggy shrugged, wishing he could help. "Not yet. But somethin' will turn up."

Hutch sighed. "Let's hit the streets…."

"Detective Hutchinson, phone call for you." A nurse's voice interrupted them.

Hutch wanted to just get out of there but he realized it might be Dobey with some information. He grabbed the phone.

"Hutchinson!"

"Hutchinson, glad you're still there." Dobey's voice was gruff. "We have some names and we're following up on them."

"Who are they?" Hutch asked.

"We're following up on Mickey Simmons, Jimmy Beruto, Derek Jackson and Pete Anders. Anders and Beruto are still in prison."

"Jackson and Simmons?"Hutch barked.

"Both of them are out and we have addresses for them. You stay put and I'll keep you posted." Dobey hung up the phone.

As Dobey spoke, Hutch let his mind go back to the voice. It was familiar and his memories of Jackson and Simmons were vague. Simmons had a Southern accent, and the voice he remembered did not. Jackson…Derek Jackson….Hutch picked up the phone again and called Dispatch for an address which they gave him.

"Huggy, I've got an address! Let's go!"

---

Starsky had managed to work the blindfold half off and the ropes around his ankles were loosening. Kicking out frantically, he found his legs were suddenly free and wasting no time he rolled to the edge of the bed. He was feeling weak and dizzy but the sudden opportunity to escape the hell he'd been in was not to be missed. The blindfold was still half on and his wrists still secured behind him but he found the strength to force himself to keep going. He pushed his legs forward so that he was then sitting on the edge of the bed. He stood up slowly, swaying slightly as dizziness hit, and he stumbled to the ground as his legs gave up on him. Cursing and almost sobbing with terror and frustration, he managed to get back onto his knees. The thought of the hands all over him again, and worse, gave him the strength he needed to stagger up.

Somehow he managed to get to the door but as he did he quickly saw that there was no way to open it because it opened into the room and his arms were still useless. Looking around the room provided him with no answer as the room was quite barren apart from the bed. The railings on the bed looked like metal but he feared there were no sharp edges on which he could try cut the ropes. Wanting to scream in frustration, he turned towards the window. He'd just have to break through the glass. Concentrating too hard on trying to escape, he was oblivious to the sound of Jackson's return until he felt his hair being grabbed roughly and pulled back hard as he was tossed to the ground. The sudden kick to his lower back sent shockwaves of pain through his already aching body, and a further kick caused him to try to roll away from the attack. But Jackson grabbed him easily.

"You're trying to get me to kill you, Starsky, but you're not gonna be that lucky!"

Starsky was roughly pulled up and thrown on the bed, landing on his stomach. He was dazed by the sudden attack but he remained determined to continue to fight to the last. He wriggled away, only stopping as he felt Jackson grabbing his hair and pulling his head back again. His muffled gasp of pain caused Jackson to laugh as he pulled Starsky's head back even further. Starsky was held in the uncomfortable position for a couple of seconds before he felt Jackson's breath on his face. He was powerless to move as the blindfold was pushed back into place, once again blinding Starsky.

"You're just not learning anything about being my friend! I should've kept your partner around as you were much more cooperative then. You let me kiss you and now you act as if you can't stand me touching you…" Jackson whispered into Starsky's ear, still holding his head firmly. Without warning he released the hold and Starsky's head fell forward onto the bed.

"I'm gonna call you, David, my friend. Friends call each other their proper names…"

Starsky felt the mattress sagging as Jackson moved but he was unable to see what was happening. As he felt Jackson's hands on his legs pulling them apart, he automatically moved to bring them together but Jackson's rough hands grabbed his flailing legs and held them determinedly apart. Jackson then moved so that he was kneeling between Starsky's legs, laughing at the desperate efforts of his victim to escape.

"You're a fighter, David, that's for sure…" Jackson grabbed his hips easily, pulling up so that he was raised slightly on his knees.

Breathing hard and fast, Starsky was held quite firmly. Hutch…Hutch would rescue him…didn't the white knight always come to the rescue? Hutch had saved his life so many times…He tried to believe he'd be rescued. Hutch…

"I think you're getting the idea now, David. This could've been a lot easier on you…" Jackson spoke almost conversationally.

No…no…no… his mind screamed as he felt Jackson's weight behind him, the hands holding him firmly. Hutch…Hutch would come….but did he want Hutch to see what had happened. No….no….A momentary relief as Jackson released his hips and Starsky took immediate advantage and tried to wriggle away, every instinct in him telling him to fight even though it seemed so hopeless. Hutch, please Hutch, please help me…the mantra was going round in Starsky's mind as Jackson regained his hold on Starsky's struggling body.

"You belong to me now, David. You can't deny it anymore! Just remember this could've have been a lot easier on you." Jackson wasted no more time as he thrust himself violently into his terrified victim. Starsky's scream of despair through his gag was almost inhuman as the agony exploded through his devastated body.

"I told you that you belonged to me…" Words held no meaning for Starsky as he lost awareness of anything but the vile feel of his rapist ripping into him, tearing him with every movement. The scream had lessened to quiet sobs as Jackson continued to brutalize him. Finally the pain of the assault became too much and Starsky was at last granted the mercy of unconsciousness.

--

Hutch had remained silent and white-lipped as Huggy drove to the address they'd been given.

Huggy spared a couple of quick glances at him. The anger and fear emanating from the blond detective was intense and almost palpable and Huggy hoped it wasn't a mistake taking on the unknown perp without backup. He was, however, fully aware Hutch would have come even without his help. Nothing was going to stop him from trying to save his partner. Huggy just prayed they were in time.

The address was in an older part of the city and it was quite a rundown area. Hutch barely waited for the car to stop before he got out.

"Wait here, Huggy!" Hutch barked the order. Huggy wanted to argue as the detective looked like he barely had the strength to stand but he didn't waste time. Huggy had every intention of calling Dobey at the first opportunity. After Huggy curtly nodded his consent, Hutch turned his attention to the house.

Taking a couple of seconds to steady himself against the dizziness, Hutch walked slowly and carefully towards the building. He had no warrant, and no gun, but his instincts were telling him Starsky was in the house and he moved slowly forward.

Huggy watched the detective approach the house and he knew he had to call for back-up. They had no proof Starsky was there but if he was Hutch could be walking into a trap. Making a quick decision, Huggy decided to find a phone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Starsky and Hutch do not belong to me unfortunately. No profit is being made and the story is for entertainment purposes only.

WARNINGS: The story does deal with male rape and the aftermath so if this topic offends, please read no further.

With many thanks to Sparkle for her help in sorting out the mess.

Chapter

As Starsky started to regain consciousness, he was confused and disoriented, aware only of a throbbing pain radiating through him. He couldn't remember hurting this way before, and he had pain in places he didn't know he had, inside and out. Lying flat on his stomach, legs still spreadeagled, the blindfold and gag still firmly in place and his arms still bound behind him, he was initially unsure of where he was or why. But as consciousness returned, so did his memory…OH GOD! As the reality returned in force, he started to shake. Nothing had ever hurt so much, nothing could have prepared him for this pain. He had not wanted to live through the vicious assault. Why wasn't he dead? Hutch…you should have saved me…Struggling with hysteria and terror, he attempted to move his legs together but the agony spiked, making him feel as if he had a knife stuck deep inside him. But he continued his slow and painful movements, not wanting to remain in such a vulnerable position.

"Hello, David, my friend." Starsky tensed at the unwelcome return of his rapist. "You're in a bit of a mess here. Guess you haven't done this before but don't worry it gets easier."

Starsky was unaware of the tears running down his face as his rapist talked to him. The thought of going through it again was enough to destroy his sanity and his trembling became even more pronounced.

"I must admit I wondered if you'd done this with your partner but I guess not…" Starsky wanted to scream in protest as he felt something soft and cold being applied to his buttocks but he was so tired. He couldn't bear to be touched, but he lacked the strength to fight. "You've bled quite a bit. But it won't be so bad next time and you won't bleed so much. You made me angry, David, and I warned you about that. I could've made it much better for you, especially as it was your first time. But I'm not angry now…"

The soft wet cloth was soothing on Starsky's burning pain and he made little protest as Jackson continued to clean him up, knowing he wasn't capable of moving anyway.

"I'm gonna keep you around until Hutchinson is ready to take your place, but if you keep me busy then I might not be in such a hurry to bring him in." Starsky was completely shattered by the rape and was only barely aware of the words being spoken to him. They held no meaning to him, his world had become focused on the pain in his body. His mind was trying to deal with the enormity of what had happened but it was too overwhelming.

"I think you're accepting that you belong to me now." Jackson continued the almost soothing motion with the wet cloth. After a few minutes he gently rolled Starsky onto his back.

Starsky just lay there helplessly, in total physical and emotional shock, unable to deal with what had happened. The whole scenario had a nightmarish feel to it. The only reminder to him that he wasn't dreaming was the constant ache in his body. He knew he couldn't dream such intense pain. He remained very still as Jackson stroked his face, wiping the moisture of his tears from his cheek.

"You probably didn't much enjoy that, but it will be better the next time, I promise."

Starsky let his mind shut down, not wanting to think, not wanting to feel. It was too late to pray for a rescue and he made no attempt to struggle as Jackson reached under his neck and pulled him gently into a sitting position. He only reacted as the pain from the move shot through him, making him feel as if he was going to throw up. He felt as if he'd been split in two and desperately wanted to lie down again. Jackson held him firmly but gently while he tried to adjust. Starsky dropped his head and focused on trying to control his breathing and ignoring his protesting body.

"Don't worry, David, it'll be okay…" Jackson tried to soothe the distressed brunet. Starsky couldn't think about anything except the agony he was experiencing and he was nearly oblivious to Jackson until he felt his cruel gag being loosened and pulled down. He took in deep and gasping breaths, his mouth and lips dry and swollen after being gagged for an interminable time. Before he could do anything else, he felt something cold being placed against his lips and despite his fear, he instinctively drank the liquid thirstily as it was offered to him.

"That's better, David. See I can be friendly when I want, and you'll soon learn…"

Starsky started to feel the effects almost immediately and knew he'd been drugged, but it didn't seem to matter. He craved oblivion, anything to escape the torment he was experiencing. But the feeling which was rapidly spreading through him was strangely relaxing and an eerie feeling of well being started to grow. Eerie because he knew he should be fighting but he wasn't able to even as he was laid back down and his legs gently pulled apart. The touching had become gentle but he was too devastated to comprehend the change in mood and every touch seemed to reverberate through his bruised and battered body. Still blindfolded, he couldn't see Jackson but he felt his weight as it lay on him, and the warm breath as Jackson's mouth closed over his. He just lay there sick to his heart as Jackson's tongue began to probe his mouth. He moved off Starsky slightly so he could whisper to him.

"That's much better, David. I don't want to kill you, I really don't…I guess you like me after all. You do belong to me now, friend. Your partner will hate you…"

Jackson moved back onto Starsky and continued the kiss, allowing it to deepen. Starsky couldn't move, the drugs and Jackson's weight effectively pinning him down. The pain from his abused body and the drugs finally won and he slipped into unconsciousness.

---

Hutch approached the house slowly, his instincts warning him that he had found the right place, although he couldn't explain his feeling. It was an older building and slightly rundown with nothing distinctive about it. He crept up to the front of the house, trying to peer into the window of what was obviously a lounge. But the room was dark and it was hard to make out any particular details. It was also empty. He continued round the side of the house, trying to peer into the windows but the house appeared to be dark and unoccupied. As he neared another larger window, he noticed thick curtains were drawn. Although he couldn't see any light, his eyes narrowed in anticipation and he turned around and walked towards the back door. Grabbing the handle, he wasn't surprised to find it locked, but he was surprised at how loose it was. He then reached for his gun, and with his free hand, turned the door with more force until it opened. He looked around quickly at the dingy room and made his way to where he thought the curtained room was. The house remained almost ominously silent but when he got to the door he realized the house wasn't empty at all. He heard the sound of a whispered voice. Taking a deep breath and hoping he wouldn't pass out, Hutch burst into the room, pointing his gun.

"FREEZE! POLICE!"

The sight in the room chilled him to his bones.

--

Huggy didn't like the situation he found himself in and knew he should call Dobey. If Starsky was being held hostage, and Hutch was not still not fully recovered from his own injuries, then both detectives would be in considerable trouble. He found a public phone and placed a call to the precinct.

Dobey was fuming as he raced to the address. He had nearly reached the address when Huggy's message came in and he was furious with the blond detective. Although he was very well aware of the closeness his detectives shared, he couldn't quite believe that Hutch would have raced off in his condition without at least getting back-up. He'd have some strong words to say about that little stunt when he caught up with Hutch. The Captain's car squealed to a stop.

---

Jackson was growing frustrated by Starsky's lack of response but realized he must have given him too many drugs. He was concentrating on him too much to notice the sound of the door being forced open and was only aware of the interruption when Hutch yelled at him to freeze. He looked up angrily as a pale but clearly enraged Hutch entered the room. Hutch's heart went cold at the sight of his naked partner being straddled by the scruffy little perp.

Despite his own lingering weakness, Hutch grabbed Jackson and threw him against the wall, stunning him. As he took a good look at the unconscious and clearly badly injured Starsky, Hutch turned his attention back to the perp, grabbing him again as he prepared to vent his fury.

The unexpected voice of his captain stopped him. "HUTCHINSON! Take care of your partner!"

The words penetrated the red-hot fury of the blond detective and he turned back to Starsky's motionless body.

"He's not yours any more Hutchinson! He belongs to me now!" Jackson mocked, trying to provoke the other man.

Hutch turned again in fury but Dobey put up a warning hand to stop him from acting on his impulse to pound the other man's face in.

"You take care of your partner and I mean that!" Dobey growled gruffly as he quickly moved Jackson out of the way of the furious detective, although he was tempted himself to beat the pulp out of Jackson. The image of the naked and bruised Starsky lying on the bed was not something he was going to forget easily and it seemed obvious what had happened. God only knew what he would have walked into had Hutch had any time alone with the man who had done to his partner. Dobey pushed Jackson out the room with more force than necessary. He sighed deeply, knowing this was bad, very bad.

Hutch was holding back his emotions with difficulty as he saw the condition of his partner and best friend. He quickly and gently pulled the blindfold off and turned him onto his side to untie his wrists, which were nearly blue from being bound for so long but also blood-caked from the desperate attempts to escape. He gently pulled Starsky into his arms, wanting to believe this was a nightmare that they'd both wake up from. Starsky remained limp in his arms, still unconscious.

"Ken, Ken..." Dobey's voice was uncertain. After turning Jackson over to a black and white that had arrived on the scene, he had returned to the bedroom. "We've got to get him to the hospital. He's been..." Dobey couldn't continue.

Hutch nodded, unable to speak as he tried to come to terms with the terrible events. He knew Starsky needed help, but he also knew how much he'd hate anyone knowing what had happened to him. Despite appearances to the contrary, Starsky was an intensely private man, and he was going to hate being on display. Undoubtedly the case would bring much publicity and the court case would force Starsky to relive the horrid events all over again. As he held his unconscious partner in the shelter of his arms, Hutch made a decision and prayed that Dobey wouldn't try to stand in their way. It was very much a time for me and thee, even though the thee part of the team was not capable of speaking up for himself at the moment.

"Cap'n, we've gotta get him out of here. Back to my place." He held up his hand at Dobey's expression. "I know he needs a doctor, and I'll get him one. But no hospital. Cap'n. You know how he is. He's not going to want anyone to know what happened here and nobody will know." Hutch held Starsky close, as if he could protect him from the damage that had already been done.

"Ken, I understand but for the charges to stick…" Dobey was sympathetic to his detectives, but he hated to think of the monster getting away with the monstrous act he'd committed.

"Fuck the charges Cap'n! We've got him on kidnapping and attempted murder. This doesn't need to come out and shouldn't. I know Starsky. Captain, please…."

Dobey rubbed his eyes, feeling a hundred years old. "Okay Ken, I'll get Huggy to come in and I'll take this piece of scum in." He walked out wearily.

Hutch was rather surprised at his Captain's sudden agreement but was too worried about Starsky to question it. He lay the brunet down gently, wincing at the sight of the blood and bruises covering his body. There was barely any clear skin on his body. He had pinch marks and the clear imprint of fingerprints everywhere. The monster had really done a real number on him.

Hutch looked around the room. He wanted desperately to get Starsky dressed. Vaguely he remembered something about a basement and he guessed that he would find Starsky's clothes there. Fighting back his own nausea and distress at the thought of what his partner had been through, he gently placed Starsky down on the bed and started to look for the basement entrance. Finding it easily, he raced down the stairs, turning the light on as he did. He shuddered as he saw the clothes scattered everywhere, the blue Addias, the worn blue jeans, the familiar shirt and underwear. The dried blood on the ground told of a horror story Hutch wasn't sure he was ready to know about. But as he gathered Starsky's belongings, he knew he'd do whatever it took to help his best friend. His shoulder was in agony, and he was feeling slightly dizzy from the pain and from the overwhelming emotions, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered to him except his partner. By the time he collected the items and returned to the bedroom, Starsky was starting to rouse.

Hutch raced back into the room and saw that Starsky had curled up into a fetal position. So that he wouldn't startle him, Hutch called out Starsky's name as he cautiously approached him. The sight of some fresh blood on the brunet's buttocks horrified him. There wasn't a lot, but it spoke volumes to the frightened blond.

"Starsk?" he whispered as he walked up to the bed, horrified at the blank expression in the usually expressive blue eyes.

"Hutch. Whatya doin' here?" Starsky muttered in a confused voice. He still wasn't at all that sure that he wasn't dreaming this. Hadn't he dreamt of Hutch coming to his rescue since he'd been captured? But Hutch hadn't been there to save him, he'd been raped by a pervert. He'd really been raped…the thought of that violation made him physically ill.

Hutch couldn't be here. Hadn't he asked God that Hutch not find him like this? He must be hallucinating. He didn't want Hutch to see him in this condition.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I came here looking for you." Hutch sat down on the bed, careful not to startle his partner.

"It's too late, Hutch. I don't need looking after any more…." The note of defeat in Starsky's voice frightened Hutch even more than the flat, dead look in his eyes.

"As long as you're my partner, you need looking after and that's my job, buddy! Nobody else is going to do it" Hutch longed to reach out to him, but didn't dare. Starsky was so distant and traumatized.

"I'm dead, Hutch."

Hutch felt his heart drop at the words. What did Starsky mean by that? Then a thought struck him. Starsky's flat tone, the total lack of emotion, very unlike his volatile partner. Hutch leaned forward and looked into the eyes, staring out but seeing nothing. Fuck! Starsky was undoubtedly in shock, but there was something else and Hutch had a good idea what it was. He'd been drugged. The main thing now was to get him dressed and out of there so a doctor could decide on the treatment. Wasting no more time, Hutch lifted Starsky up and tried to get his shirt back on. Starsky made no attempt to move initially. He'd almost gotten used to this, his body didn't belong to him anymore and he didn't care. He belonged to that pervert. His life as he'd known it was over.

Hutch held back the sobs with difficulty as he tried to dress the dazed Starsky. At the same time, Hutch tried to quickly clean the blood from some of the worst wounds and Starsky just allowed him to, lying there without protest. But as Hutch tried to pull the jeans back on, Starsky started to sob, pleading with him to stop and not to touch him any more. This tall blond man looked like his Hutch and he couldn't bear it. He never wanted Hutch to see him like this even if he was an hallucination. Hutch couldn't bear it either and reached down to pull Starsky into his arms, hoping for a response. This was the heart rendering scene that Huggy walked into.

Huggy had waited impatiently in the car after calling Dobey. When Dobey had arrived he'd spared little time to speak to Huggy and had indicated he should wait. The waiting seemed endless but as the patrol cars turned up, he figured they'd found the right house. He watched as officers moved in and escorted a tall thin man into their vehicle. Dobey then emerged from the house and walked over to Huggy.

Huggy braced himself; the lines of strain were clearly evident on the captain's face.

"You'd better go in, Huggy. They're gonna need you," Dobey's voice actually broke and Huggy felt his heart sink. "Oh, and thanks for calling me!" Dobey called as he returned to his car.

Huggy walked slowly into the house, some instinct in him telling him he would be facing an unspeakable situation. He thought he'd prepared himself, but the sight of a half-dressed Starsky in Hutch's arms was nearly his undoing and he automatically backed away. Until he saw the appeal in Hutch's blue eyes and it was an appeal he was powerless to ignore. He felt both honoured and scared, for these two usually only let the other take care of them when they were injured. For Hutch to look to him for help, Starsky must be in a bad way. Seeing the bruises and marks over his body, and knowing he was half dressed, told Huggy what he didn't want to know. He prayed he had the strength to help.

"Hug… I need help. Gotta get him dressed and out of here. He's been given something but I don't know what. He's pretty dopey. I need to get him home." Hutch said softly.

With difficulty they managed to get him dressed with Starsky leaning on Hutch, badly in need of the physical support and comfort. The clothes felt odd to Starsky but then his whole world had been tilted on its axis and he felt like he was in a strange and detached place as Hutch helped him. Hutch couldn't take all his weight with his injury, but Starsky didn't want Huggy to touch him and grew quite upset when Huggy approached him. Starsky turned his head into Hutch's shoulder, not wanting to look at anyone or have anyone look at him but he seemed to know on an instinctual level that he could trust Hutch. Starsky was groggy and confused and Hutch was convinced that he wasn't fully aware of what was happening.

Hutch helped Starsky stand up, with Huggy close behind him but without warning Starsky pulled away and stumbled, falling to the ground before Huggy or Hutch could catch him. Hutch leaned down to help him stand back up, but Starsky rolled away, tears rolling down his face.

"No, leave me. Please just leave me alone…" The sight of the cowering and sobbing Starsky broke their hearts and Hutch reached out to him again, refusing to give up. Huggy stood back and watched, both hands covering his mouth and fighting back his own strong emotion.

"Hey, babe, it's me Hutch. I'm gonna help you." Starsky moved away. Hutch. It couldn't be Hutch, and even if it was he still had to get away. "No Hutch can't see me like this…" Starsky cried, unaware that he had spoken aloud. Hutch got down on the ground and crawled over to him, making sure that he didn't crowd him. Huggy watched the scene with horror and disbelief, feeling a rapidly overwhelming fury against the perp who'd caused such hurt to his friends. "Hey, Starsk. I wanna help you, babe, but you've got to help me. I hate seeing you hurt." Hutch said in a gentle, soothing voice, trying desperately to calm his distraught partner. A similar rage to what Huggy was feeling was starting to fill Hutch as he saw his frightened partner but he fought back his anger with difficulty. He didn't want to scare Starsky even more. "But you don't have to be ashamed. This isn't your fault and I want to help you. Please…" his plea seemed to reach Starsky.

"I didn't want you to see me like this, Hutch. I wanted to die first. He said you'd hate me…" Starsky said, finally breaking down and giving in to his out of control emotions. Hutch moved cautiously over to his partner and took him carefully in his arms, trying not to be upset as he felt Starsky stiffen up.

"I don't hate you, Starsk, never could hate you. I just want to help you." Surprisingly, Hutch felt his embrace being returned, albeit awkwardly and quickly. Starsky shifted slightly after just a few seconds.

Finally, and very slowly, they got Starsky out to the car. The bright light of the sun hurt his eyes, and he turned his face into Hutch's shoulder again, keeping them closed. The light of the day revealed the number of bruises on his face and Hutch found himself tensing. How he wished he'd killed Jackson.

"Take us to my place, Hug. It's closer and I need a doctor. He's not going to hospital but I need to get him checked." Hutch said as he settled himself into the back seat beside his injured partner. He could only pray that the doctor would be able to help.

AUTHORS NOTE: I took some licence here with having Dobey agree to not reporting the attack. They would probably have to but I chose to have him support S&H even if it stretches credibility.


	10. Chapter 10

Same disclaimers: S&H don't belong to me and no profit is being made.

Warnings: deals with the aftermath of male rape so if the topic offends, please do not read.

Thanks again to Sparkle for her help in fixing up my silly mistakes.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and encouraged me via PM on this story. It is greatly appreciated.

Story is now complete, except for an epilogue which I have written from Hutch's POV. Starsky has a great deal of recovering to do and I haven't wanted to downplay that at all by having him all better now he's rescued. But I hope I have managed to set him on a road to recovery.

CHAPTER TEN

Huggy drove quickly to Hutch's place, glancing in the rear view window every now and again. Starsky was leaning on Hutch and Huggy couldn't be sure if he was conscious or not because he was so quiet and still. Hutch had his arm around his partner and was staring out the window. The only sign of emotion was the clenching and unclenching of his jaw. Hutch was pale and Huggy knew his pallor had as much to do with his anxiety over Starsky as it did his own injury. Starsky was conscious but still caught up in his nightmare world of pain and confusion. He felt unbalanced, frightened and ashamed but the solid figure of his partner gave him something he knew he could lean on. Part of him desperately wanted to hide but he was very aware that Hutch knew what had happened so there was no point in trying to pretend.

The drive was over quickly and Huggy pulled up in front of Hutch's apartment. Slowly, and with a great deal of difficulty, Hutch helped Starsky out of the car. Starsky needed the physical support because he appeared to still be dazed and unsteady on his feet. The ache deep inside his body had not lessened, and he was struggling to keep calm.

Starsky tried not to panic when he heard Hutch asking Huggy to find a doctor. The thought of being touched again was almost more than he could bear. But he made no comment or argument as they entered the safety of Hutch's home.

"I know you're not keen on a doctor, Starsk, but we need to make sure that you don't have any internal injuries." Hutch said gently.

"Okay, Hutch, whatever you say." Starsky said in a flat, deadpan voice. He struggled into the lounge and lay face down on the sofa. The memory of Jackson inside him was almost overwhelming. He wanted to deny it, but knew that was one thing he could never do. The memory would forever been burned into his mind. Hutch watched him for a few moments without saying a word and then went to get a blanket for his friend.

Huggy left them alone, promising to send a doctor as soon as possible and to bring some food by for them later. He knew that Starsky and Hutch needed to be together so they could start to try and pull themselves together but he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

Hutch watched Starsky with deep concern and worry. He could see the level of pain Starsky was in and, God only knew, what that maniac had done to him. The back of his jeans had some spots of blood on them and Hutch found himself growing angry again. But he found himself grateful that Starsky had agreed to see a doctor. He went to make some coffee that he didn't particularly want, but he needed to keep busy. Starsky had fallen asleep almost immediately and he only woke up when the doctor finally arrived.

Starsky didn't want Hutch to be with him when the doctor examined him but he was also frightened to be left alone and vulnerable. Hutch realized Starsky's dilemma and after Hutch had heled Starsky into his bedroom, he told his friend that he'd be standing by the door if he was needed. Starsky nodded briefly and allowed the uncomfortable examination to proceed. He closed his eyes tightly during the humiliating and painful exam, wishing he was anywhere but where he was.

The doctor was quiet, calm and efficient as he tended to the worst of the wounds and put in some stitches. Starsky remained extremely quiet, his reaction worrying Hutch even more.

"You don't seem to be suffering from the drug any more, so my guess it was some sort of relaxant. Take these tablets to avoid infection, and here are some pain killers. Call me if you need anything." The doctor glanced at Hutch, noticing his frail appearance as he leaned on the door frame. The last few hours had taken their toll on a body that was supposed to be resting in a hospital bed. "Are you okay, sir?"

"I'm fine thanks, doc." Hutch told him flatly. The doctor had no choice but to accept that answer, although he doubted if that statement was true. He was a friend of Huggy's and Huggy had warned him about these two. They certainly appeared close and it would be that closeness that would help his patient recover from what was undoubtedly a horrendous trauma.

Hutch saw the doctor out and came back to sit next to the bed, watching his partner who had fallen asleep again. Starsky looked so very frail and tired. His face was covered in bruises and cuts, his mouth swollen. The worst of the cuts were on his wrists and the sight of those abrasions wrung Hutch's heart. There were a visible sign of the desperate struggle that Starsky had made to escape. There was no doubt Starsky had fought with all of his not inconsiderable strength. Hutch started to reach out to touch the injured wrist but pulled back suddenly. The last thing his partner needed was any unexpected touches. He blinked back tears as he studied the very still body. Oh Starsk, what did you have to endure? He knew it would be a very long road to recovery but he'd do whatever it took to help his friend.

Hutch had pushed himself too hard and he soon drifted off to sleep as his body gave in to the demands for rest. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find himself laying on his bed and he could smell the aroma of coffee being brewed.

STARSKY! He got out of bed as quickly as he could and made his way to the kitchen where his battered friend was making breakfast. Very slowly and carefully as if each movement hurt, but still persisting.

"Starsk, what are you doing out of bed?" Hutch asked in concern.

"I'm okay, Hutch. Just a bit sore." His slow movements bore testament to this statement.

"Did you get me into bed? I can't even remember." Hutch asked.

Starsky gave him a weak grin. "You were pretty much out to it, but yes I put you to bed. You've been shot, blintz!"

Hutch just looked at him as he recognized that something was very wrong with this scene. Starsky was looking everywhere but at him.

"Starsk?"

"Eat your breakfast, Blondie. It's not that often I make it! Then we've gotta talk." Starsky said quietly.

Hutch sat down and watched Starsky moving so very carefully, wondering what was going through his mind. Usually he could take a guess but Starsky's face was completely blank and devoid of any particular expression. That in itself was frightening to the blond detective. Hutch waited patiently, knowing he couldn't push Starsky with any of this.

"I don't want anyone to know about this, Hutch. That means I'm not reporting it."

Starsky was still looking away from Hutch.

Hutch put down his knife and fork. He had a feeling that the next few minutes were critical, but he didn't know why. There was something determined about his battered friend that he didn't quite trust.

"I know, buddy. No-one will, but you should know that Dobey was there and Huggy…." He was unprepared for Starsky's reaction.

"Fuck, Hutch! It's not bad enough that he raped me, now the whole fuckin' world knows!" Starsky was furious, no not furious, but panic-stricken. This is what he'd dreaded most. If he could have hidden it from Hutch he would have, but there was no point in denying what they both knew. His memories of Hutch finding him were vague but he was under no illusion that Hutch hadn't guessed what had happened.

"NO, Starsk!" Hutch jumped up and stood next to him, gently pulling his face around so that they were looking at each other, glad that Starsky made no attempt to pull away.

"Not the whole world. Our two best friends, who you know we can trust. I've already told Dobey that this won't be in any report." Hutch spoke firmly.

Starsky looked at him in amazement "He was okay about that?"

"I won't lie to you, Starsk. No he wasn't, but he won't push this, won't push you. This will be how you want it." Hutch was determined that he'd do whatever he needed to in order to ensure it was as easy for Starsky as possible.

"Jackson is in custody?" Starsky's voice trembled.

"Yeah, he is. The son-of-a-bitch is behind bars and won't get you again." Hutch said with intensity.

Starsky watched him for a moment before turning away.

"I've been thinking. It's all over now, Hutch." Starsky could barely bring the words out.

Hutch watched him cautiously. "Your ordeal is over, Starsk. No bastard is going to touch you again, but we still have to deal with it."

"Not that,Hutch. Everything. Us, you and me. We can't be partners any more… He said it, I belong to him." Starsky hated the words and hated hurting his partner but it was the truth as he saw it.

Starsky was surprised at the reaction, although he knew he should have been prepared for a fight.

Hutch grabbed him, more roughly than he intended to and turned him around, gripping his arms tightly.

"NO! We're NOT over, Starsky. We WILL get over this, and yes I know it was you who was raped, but it affects me too. Your pain is my pain, and you know it. If you doubt it, just imagine what you'd feel if the situation was reversed. We'll take time out, as much as you need. We needn't go back on the streets, or even the Department, if you don't want to, but you are NOT getting rid of me that easily. You and me aren't over because some low life hurts you. We're partners forever, Starsk. That bastard is not going to take you from me. You do NOT belong to him! Are you telling me you want me to go?" Hutch was speaking firmly, but he was hiding a terrible fear. A fear that had been growing since he'd found his partner naked and being molested. A fear that he would lose Starsky, maybe not to death, but to the consequences of his terrible ordeal.

"But if I can't be your partner any more…" Starsky was speaking hesitantly. He too was feeling a terrible fear. He'd pre-empted it by telling Hutch it was over, but it was the last thing in the world he wanted. He needed Hutch more than anything in the world. He was the only person he knew that he could cry with, hold on to and he knew that he'd need that security. But what good would he be to Hutch if he couldn't face the world again. It would be a pretty one-sided partnership and as always he didn't intend to short-change his partner.

"Did you hear anything I just said? We're partners, buddy, and I'm not letting you go. We'll go away, leave LA for awhile. Whatever it takes."

Starsky looked fully at Hutch for the first time and saw the truth in his eyes. But there was something else he had to say.

"There's somethin' you need to know." Starsky swallowed hard, not sure how to continue but knowing if they were to stay partners he had to say it.

"What, buddy?" Hutch spoke gently, realizing Starsky needed to talk.

"He, um…" Starsky's voice broke and he looked away from his partner. "He made me promise to stay with him if he saved you and I did. But I swear to you that I tried to fight back. One of the things that made him the angriest was when he said I'd broken my promise to him…"

Hutch fought back his horror at the image he had of Starsky being made to promise to stay with the sick pervert. The next few minutes were going to be vital.

"Starsk…" Hutch tried to keep his voice calm and soothing. "This wasn't your fault. He _raped_ you!" The last word came out with a bit more emphasis than Hutch intended but he was struggling with his outrage and fury towards Jackson. "You didn't ask for that, and you've got nothing to be ashamed about!"

Starsky wasn't entirely convinced that Hutch had understood. "But I let him kiss me and he thought I was going to be his." He choked back a sob.

"To save me!" Hutch was overwhelmed with emotion as he came to terms with what Starsky had said. "We're partners, you're not his, and you have nothing to be ashamed about. What could you do? What could you have done differently?" Hutch demanded softly.

Starsky shook his head. "God help me, I don't know…" He dropped his head in shame.

"You survived, Starsky, and that means you beat him. You beat the odds and we're still partners and that's never gonna change. I hope like hell that no lunatic hurts you again but it doesn't make a damn bit of difference to how I feel about you and how I want you as a partner and my best friend."

The word friend struck a chord in Starsky's heart but he fought it down. As he looked again into the clear blue eyes of Hutch, swimming with concern and another undetermined emotion, he accepted the truth of what Hutch was saying. He still felt filthy and defiled but he understood that Hutch would love him through anything.

Almost without volition, he moved into Hutch's safe embrace. Touch had always been such an integral part of their relationship and despite his fear he wasn't going to let Jackson win any part of him.

"He hurt me, Hutch, he hurt me so bad. Why? Why did he want to do that?" He started to sob and all Hutch could do was hold him, as he too felt the tears falling.

"Dunno, Starsky. I really don't know but we'll get through this somehow." _I don't know how anyone could want to hurt you like that. You're so kind and gentle,_ Hutch thought to himself as they supported each other. He knew they had a long way to go, a long road to recovery. But they'd beaten tough odds before thanks to his partner's indomitable spirit. The spirit that got him through Bellamy's poisoning, Marcus' torture and the shooting by Gunther, would rise again and they'd make it. Whether they'd be cops again remained to be seen. Hutch was so tired of the ugliness and danger that stalked them, he didn't much care if that happened or not. His partner, his friend, was the only thing that mattered.

END

Epilogue to follow.


	11. Chapter 11

Warnings: Deals with the topic of male rape so please do not read if the topic offends.

Disclaimer: Starsky and Hutch do not belong to me. No profit is being made and the story is for entertainment purposes only.

Thank you for your kind reviews and encouragement for this story. I have written this final chapter from Hutch's POV as it seemed to flow a bit better once I changed it. I was going to post it separately as a sequel but decided against that as I think it should be with the story.

Thanks again to Sparkle for her help and encouragement.

AFTERMATH

Hutch's thoughts

I knew what Starsky had suffered, at least most of it, and I knew that it wouldn't be easy for him to recover from. But knowing, and actually realizing, seemed to be two different things. I watched my shattered partner hiding from the world and it broke my heart. I was filled with fear that the motherfucker Jackson would win after all, and I'd lose my best friend.

Naturally he stayed at my place after the attack, but his concern seemed to be focused on me since I was still recovering from the gunshot wound. He was so worried about me; I think he put his own injuries to the back of his mind. I knew how strong our partnership was and how much he cared, but I had to wonder if part of his reaction was due to his inability to deal with what he'd endured. God knows he has every right to feel like that but I knew he would have to face up to it at some point. It was an impossible and heartbreaking situation and I wasn't at all sure how to deal with it.

After the first day home, which he spent sleeping, I could see him forcing himself to keep going, to get up and help me. He was so weak, but he was determined to help, whatever it took. I tried to get him to rest, but he wouldn't. We were both wounded and helped each other as best we could, as we always had. But this situation was so much more difficult than anything we'd had to face. Even Gunther's shooting almost paled into insignificance. Almost…the problem with time passing is that it could erode away how truly difficult a period of time had been. But once Starsky had been released from the hospital, I had known he'd recover despite the dark days and sometimes depressing recuperation. I was not at all sure about this.

Starsky flatly refused to have Huggy come to stay, saying that he could manage. It was typical of my fiercely loyal friend that he'd worry about me, and want to look after me, even in the midst of his pain and confusion. I wasn't sure how to talk to him and get him to accept help.

Despite the fact that I'd been a cop for many years, I still found it hard to understand man's cruelty to each other. It was incomprehensible to me that my partner and best friend had endured such an unimaginable ordeal. The thought of what he'd suffered made me feel physically ill and it took all of my strength to try to fight back the intense anger and outrage which could all too easily become overwhelming.

I watched him, saw the shadows pass over his face, shadows that reflected extreme pain and anguish. After our initial talk, when he'd told me that the sick pervert had forced him to promise to stay, he had shown little inclination to talk any further about what he'd suffered.

I'd been completely freaked out by his comment that it was over. I knew he wasn't talking about his captivity, he was talking about our partnership and I also knew the aftermath wasn't going to be over quickly. Thankfully our talk seemed to have brought him some temporary relief. I say temporary because I could see he was still far from being okay. Not that I'd expect him to be recovering so quickly but he'd retreated emotionally and I was struggling with how to deal with that. Starsky tended to complain and whine like a child over minor cuts and illnesses, but anything major saw him become quite stoic and reserved. I found this frustrating normally, but during this extremely emotional time, I really was at a loss. Yelling at him not only seemed cruel, but also counter-productive so I tried to hold back my frustration with difficulty.

It was far too early to make any decisions about work, and he'd refused to see the doctor again. I'll be honest here and say that I floundered, knowing he had to talk about it but unsure of whether I should push him or not, and if so, how hard. Naturally, he'd flatly refused my suggestion of counselling, in fact the stricken look on his face was enough to make me back away completely. The last thing I wanted to do was to cause him further pain or anxiety. His refusal to see anyone professional wasn't a surprise to me, and at first I was only mildly worried. While the communication lines remained open between us, I hoped, and prayed, that we could sort things out. I never kidded myself, I knew it would be a long road to recovery, but I really felt we could do it. However, the lines were closing down and Starsky showed no signs of wanting to go outside and I realized that he was hiding out, hiding from everyone but me. He was helping take care of me, as I was him, but the reality was he was hiding.

He'd been so frail and weak when we first got home. After the doctor's examination and our brief talk, he collapsed on the bed and slept for most of the day. His poor body was a mass of bruises and cuts. He'd been kept hostage by a pervert for over three days, and raped, at least once. He said it had been once but I wasn't sure what to believe. It didn't matter anyway, the level of the assault was horrendous. The memory of seeing him naked on the bed with Jackson straddling him woke me up in a cold sweat. I couldn't begin to imagine going through what he had. He'd told me about how Jackson had toyed with him and played a kind of cat and mouse game. I was so full of rage and regret that I hadn't smashed Jackson's head into a wall that I could barely talk. When Starsky told me that Jackson had made him promise to stay with him, and my partner had agreed, I was nearly exploding with rage. When he mentioned how he'd wanted to die, it further enraged me and left me devastated. Maybe Starsky had picked up on my intense emotions, and that was why he was cutting down on communication, but I tried very hard to control myself.

As I watched the shell that was Starsky, I wondered how or when we would move past this. I'd been perfectly truthful when I said that I didn't care if we never hit the streets again. For so long our lives had been a struggle, being the objects of hatred for every sick bastard in LA. I'd come close to quitting after the Gunther shooting. I so nearly lost him then. He had died, he had really died as his heart had stopped beating, and it still scared the shit out of me. If I could turn back the clock, I would and I'd quit the department, and take him with me. Anything to keep him safe. But I stayed, as had he, and now we were living with the consequences of what seemed like a terrible decision.

I knew how damaged he was, but I think I was concentrating on the me and thee strength and counting on it to pull us through. That and Starsky's own spirit. I hadn't taken into account just how severely Starsky's spirit had been beaten, and it wasn't immediately obvious due to his determination to help me.

For the first day, he stayed in bed, sleeping a great deal. I'd expected nightmares but if they were occurring, Starsky got through them without waking me up. He remembered very little of being found, didn't even remember how he'd tried to hide from me. That was painful for me to remember. His next clear memory was the doctor's examination of him and our talk. After that, he'd collapsed into sleep, only to make himself get up and help me the next day.

After that first embrace, he kept his distance physically from me and it hurt. Touch had always been important to us but I knew I had to respect his wishes. He'd been forced into the closest contact you can have with another human being, and I wasn't going to pressure him to do anything. Maybe I was wrong and maybe that was why I seemed to be losing him, as he started to retreat emotionally from me. His concern for me remained, but he refused to talk any more about his ordeal or to lean on me in any way.

When Dobey came to visit, he shut himself in the bedroom, refusing to come out. It was too soon, I reasoned with myself. Dobey understood and left sadly. The wounds had barely started to heal. He refused to see Huggy who didn't take it as well as Dobey. I could see the hurt in his eyes as I explained to him gently that Starsky had to come to terms with what had happened to him before he could face anyone. Huggy reluctantly accepted that.

We had problems, I knew that. My shoulder was still very sore and I was tiring too easily but Starsky wasn't so out of it that he couldn't see that. My wonderful friend pulled himself together enough to help serve up the food that Huggy had brought around and to clean up afterwards, even telling me to sit down. We were both so battered and tired and this was only the start of the difficult days for us.

As Starsky's physical wounds healed, he took over more of the household duties, not once mentioning going outside or talking to Dobey or Huggy. Even by the end of the second week, he was still refusing to see anyone and I was starting to worry about his almost compulsive obsession to keep the apartment clean and to pick up after me. Finally, I understood what he was doing. I would have seen this earlier, had I been in my usual frame of mind but I was experiencing a lot of pain from my injury. It paled in comparison to Starsky's pain but it certainly affected my perception of the situation. I was, of course, also having to fight my own demons and emotions concerning Starsky. I was far too close to the situation to see it clearly.

It seemed that looking after me gave him something to think about, but as I started to heal, I could see that he was using me as a shield against the world. He was devoting himself to me to the degree that he could avoid going out, or meeting people, by stating he had things to do and that I needed to take it easy as shoulder wounds were often tricky. He reminded me of the shot he'd taken to his upper shoulder in that Italian restaurant so many years ago. As if I needed reminding. That had been another close call I'd had with him. So nearly lost him then. I know that wound still gave him trouble at times but I still didn't properly comprehend why he was fussing over me, not until the day arrived that I tried to get him to come to the shops for groceries. His instant refusal, claiming that he had to clean an already spotless apartment, finally clued me in and I knew it couldn't continue.

Oh God, he looked like a little boy about to be punished when I told him that I needed his help with the groceries. Not altogether a lie, but I knew I could get Huggy to help. He'd been doing the shopping for us since we'd got back but I was starting to see what was going on with Starsky and thought it would be good to get him out. I told him I needed fresh air to try to get back in shape after the shooting. He was so torn by his desire to help me and his fear that it broke my heart. Once again, I had no idea of whether I should push this or not. I loved him so, and his pain hurt me badly. I wished I knew how to get through to him, how to convince him that he had nothing to be ashamed about and that his secret would remain safe. I knew then that I'd never get him to counselling but I wondered if I should go, if it could help me to help him. I'd do anything, talk to anyone, if I could help bring Starsky through this nightmare. In the end I gave up on the groceries, deciding to call Huggy. Again, I had no idea whether that was the right thing to do or not.

Starsky still refused to see anyone, hiding in the bedroom when Dobey or Huggy came by and I could sense their increasing concern. Dobey pulled me aside and told me that I should seek help but I just couldn't bring myself to make Starsky do anything he didn't want to do. Dobey tried telling me that I needed to get out and that this wasn't any sort of life but I think he knew it was a lost cause. He asked how long I intended to live like this and I simply said, as long as it takes. I wasn't going to force Starsky to go out and I sure as hell wasn't going to leave him alone. After seeing them out, I turned around to face Starsky standing in the bedroom door. His physical bruises were all but gone, it had been nearly three weeks since his assault. The only physical signs remaining of his condition were the dark circles and the shadows which dwelt in the once clear blue eyes.

"Hutch, I'm sorry to be a bother to ya." Starsky spoke quietly.

I started to protest but was waved down by the hand. "No, let me speak. I don't know if I can get past this or not, blondie, but I don't want ya hidin' out with me in this apartment forever. You've got a life to live." he paused. A sinking feeling was taking hold of me but I didn't interrupt. I hoped this wasn't going where I thought it was.

"You've got a life to lead and I'm stoppin' ya. That's not what partners do and I've decided that …."

"NO" I wasn't going to let him finish that statement. "Partners help each other, Starsk. I know I haven't helped you much, but it's only because I don't know what the hell to do! I see your pain, and know you're drowning but can't do a thing! I'd give my life to turn back the clock but I can't, Starsk, and it's killing me seeing you like this. I wish it had been me, but it wasn't and I can't take this pain away from you, as much as I want to. My life is worth nothing without you, got that, NOTHING. You can't leave me…" I could feel the tears starting, blinding me. I didn't see him approach me but I felt his arms going around me. I returned the embrace, not knowing what else to say but feeling that we'd reached a crisis point. I knew if he walked out, I'd never see him again and I couldn't live, not without my best friend.

"Hey blintz, I wish you'd let me finish before goin' off in a panic" there was the old note of humour in his voice but I could tell he was struggling to hold it together

"You were right, I can't hide out in this apartment forever and I need to get out but I can't do it here, where everyone knows us. I've gotta get away…" I found myself protesting but he just held me tighter. "You said we could go somewhere, anywhere. I was hopin' you'd…" I breathed in deeply, almost dizzy with relief. He wasn't giving up, he wasn't going to leave me. He wanted me to be with him.

"Don't know how ya could think I'd want to leave on my own. You're my lifeline, Hutch." I felt his hold on me tighten and I thought my heart would burst. "You say you dunno how to help me but you do, every second. I see ya lookin' at me and know how much you love me. Do you have any idea how much that helps? Knowing that you love me so much? When I'm feelin' so worthless and dirty, to know that you found me like that and still love me? I don't know if I can get past this, but if I can, it will be because of you. I sure as hell can't do this on my own. But I don't want to hold you back. I want you to live your life and I know you ain't gonna do it while I'm hiding out like this. I heard what Dobey said about this not being a life, and it isn't, not for you. But I can't face it around here, where people know me. I want to get away, right away, if you'll come with me… I want to leave LA for awhile, away from people who know us. You said we could…."

I was speechless as I listened to my courageous partner and friend. I don't think I'd ever loved him more than at that moment. I could see precisely what he was doing. He was talking about "my" life and how "I" had to get on with things. Not him, he wasn't talking about himself and in order to ensure that I did get out, he was proposing leaving LA, as that was his only option. He couldn't face LA and people we knew, but he was prepared to try a new place, with new faces. He wasn't yet ready to accept that he still had a life that needed to be lived, he was concentrating on me and my life. I was overwhelmed with love and pride. I would never understand what I'd done to deserve such a friend, but I was truly thankful for him.

"You've got it, buddy. Whatever you want, wherever you want to go, I'll be there for you and with you, and you, no we, will get past this. I meant what I said the other day, I don't care if we don't go back to the department. You're all that matters to me, Starsk. Don't ever forget it." I was rewarded by him holding me even tighter. Perhaps we'd stumbled on the road to recovery now. I wasn't kidding myself, I knew it would still be a struggle, some days harder than others, but we would get there. I pulled away gently from the iron grip and smiled into the face of the best friend I'd ever have.

"Gotta ring Dobey, Starsk. We're going on indefinite leave. If the Department don't like it, they can lump it" He grinned weakly at me.

"Guess you could invite him round. Huggy too. Do ya think Dobey will play Monopoly?" Starsky would always find a way to surprise me.

End.


End file.
